Tak Ada Logika
by Ruruberry
Summary: Tak bisakah aku memilikimu walau hanya sesaat? Hubungan cinta Ichigo dan Seena renggang. Akhirnya. Ichigo memutuskan untuk selingkuh. Warning : AU and OOC. One Shoot!


**Moshi-moshi minna-san. Ketemu lagi dengan Hiru Kuchiki Rukia, yang emang sengaja mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk membuat One Shoot IchiRuki, kenapa saya bilang mengutuk? Ada yang mengutuk hidup saya karena saya lebih memilih couple HitsuRuki. *digampar IchiRuki lover***

**Gomen gomen, abis tau sendiri Ruru terobsesi sama tuh Crack Pair. Abis rada contras sih. Sama sama pendek *dibankai Toushiro 'n dishikai Rukia* dan sama sama beraliran ES...**

**Menyangkut One Shoot ini, adalah asli dari kehidupan nyata Ruru walau Ruru edit sedikit. Dan judulnya terinspirasi sama lagunya agnes Monica yang Tak Ada Logika. Ok, tanpa basa basi lagi, langsung aja.**

**ENJOY!!**

*~o0o~*

**Disclaimer :**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Tak Ada Logika © Hiru Kuchiki Rukia a.k.a Ruru**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : IchiRuki, IchiSenna and KaiRuki.**

**WARNING : AU and OOC.**

*~o0o~*

Summary : Tanpa kau sadari, hatimu berjalan di antara dua arah yang sangat berbeda jauh. Tanpa kau mengerti hatimu menilih dan berbica. Tanpa kau ikuti, hatimu meronta, menjerit dan terjerat cinta yang bias membunuhmu.

*~o0o~*

**Tak Ada Logika**

*~o0o~*

"Ayolah Senna, sekali ini saja." pinta seorang laki laki berambut orange itu dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf Ichigo, ku bilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Aku ini sibuk!" tolak seorang perempuan bernama Senna itu kepada laki-laki yang dipanggil Ichigo. Ichigo terlihat kecewa dengan reaksi Senna.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu izinkan aku kali ini saja mengantarmu ke rumahmu. Mau kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum masamnya. Namun Senna hanya memalingkan muka.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Tanggung jawabku sebagai peserta olimpiade MATEMATIKA ini menuntutku belajar keras. Aku harus tetap disekolah. Dan aku harus berusaha sampai olimpiadeku berakhir. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku sampai saatnya tiba, Ichigo." ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sekolah. Ichigo terlihat sangat kecewa, ia melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah Senna.

"Malang sekali nasibmu Ichigo." terdengar seorang perempuan bermata violet dan berambut hitam sepundak tengah menyandarkan dirinya dibalik gerbang sekolah dimana Ichigo dan Senna tengah bertengkar tadi. Ia tersenyum sejenak dan kembali ke sekolahnya.

*~o0o~*

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"Ohayou, jeruk." ucap perempuan bermata violet itu sambil menepuk pundak laki laki didepannya.

"Ya, Ohayou juga midget." balas Ichigo singkat. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo tidak bersemangat itu langsung menjewer kupingnya sejenak.

"Sakit, midget!" rintih Ichigo. Rukia hanya tertawa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Ichigo dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau jelek kalau lagi patah hati, jeruk." ucap Rukia yang spontan membuat muka Ichigo merah semerah tomat. Ia berusaha tampak seperti biasa namun gagal karena mukanya tak kunjung padam. Rukia yang melihat tingkah Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia. Rukia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hei midget!" ucap Ichigo sambil berdiri menuju ke arah Rukia.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Ichigo segera membungkukan sedikit badannya dan berbisik.

"Kau mau kan ke kafe sepulang dari sekolah berdua denganku?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum jahilnya. Wajah Rukia sedikit memerah dan akhirnya ia tersenyum simpul.

"Tumben, jeruk. Ya boleh lah asal kau yang traktir." jawab Rukia santai dan ia kembali membaca bukunya. Ichigo akhirnya kembali ke asalnya.

*~o0o~*

**01.30 PM**

"Ayo midget, kita berangkat." ajak Ichigo sambil membuka pintu untuk Rukia.

"Tumben kau baik sekali, jeruk." balas Rukia sambil menaiki mobil sport berwarna orange seperti warna rambut Ichigo. Ichigo menyusul menaiki mobilnya.

"Aku selalu baik, midget dan jangan panggil aku jeruk!" pintanya. Rukia hanya tertawa. Ichigo segera tancap gas menuju ke sebuah kafe.

*~o0o~*

**BLACK CAFFEE**

"Hey midget, kau punya pacar?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia. Rukia jadi salah tingkah.

"Huft, punya. Tapi dulu. Alias sekarang aku jomblo. Kenapa jeruk?" tanya Rukia sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" tanya Ichigo seraya memegang tangan kanan Rukia.

**DEG!**

Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang. Ia binggung jika ditembak dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana, midget? Kau mau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ichigo, aku...aku...aku mau." jawab Rukia ragu-ragu. Namun itu tak mengurunkan hati Ichigo untuk memiliki Rukia. Ia langsung memeluk pacar barunya itu dengan senangnya sedangkan Rukia hanya terpaku akan kata-kata yang mungkin akan menyakiti orang lain.

*~o0o~*

"Thanks midget, kau mau membagi kisahmu denganku." ucapnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku midget, jeruk. Walau kita sudah pacaran, kenapa masih panggil gitu?" tanya Rukia sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku padamu, midget. Aku pulang dulu. Ja ne~ my midget angel." ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dibalik kaca mobilnya. "Arigatou, Ichigo." batin Rukia sambil tersenyum. Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, pergi ke kamarnya dan segera mengganti bajunya. Setelah itu ia berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan.

**RUKIA P.O.V**

Ku rasakan angin yang berhembus disekeliling tubuhku, menari-nari diparu paruku dan keluar dari tubuhku. Aku membuka mata perlahan dan tersenyum menginggat kejadian di kafe tadi. Ketika Ichigo menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"Apa aku salah menjadi pacarnya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Ku tatap sebuah pigora yang terdapat sebuah foto ketika aku dengan Ichigo masih kecil. Ia mencium pipiku sehingga pipiku memerah. Kuraih pigora tersebut dan ku tatap dalam-dalam.

"Salahkah jika aku mencintainya? Salahkah jika aku mengharap setengah dari hatinya? Salahkah aku menyerahkan seluruh hatiku padanya? Salahkah aku memilikinya, walau ku tau, tak seutuhnya dia adalah milikku. Salahkah aku?" tanyaku kembali pada diriku sendiri. Tak terasa sesuatu yang hangat terjatuh membasahi pipiku. Ku biarkan setetes demi setetes air mataku keluar memancarkan emosiku yang bergejolak, meronta dan ingin meninggalkan derita hati.

"Aku tau aku salah, aku tau dia bukan milikku. Ichigo, aku tau kau kesepian dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk dapat menghiburmu. Jika kau mau aku yang melakukan hal tersebut, aku rela. Aku sangat rela. Walau aku hanya cinta sesaatmu. Aku tau, kau masih mencintai gadis lain yang sampai sekarang pun masih menjadi pacarmu. Entah kenapa, ingin rasanya ku coreng namamu dari hatiku sejak dulu. Namun, hatiku selalu menolak. Ketika ku lihat kau dengannya, Senna. Hatiku teriris. Aku ingin memilikimu. Sekarang aku memilikimu, tapi aku...aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya." kembali aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Mulai ku usap dan ku hapus air mataku. Aku bangkit dari kasurku menuju taman belakang rumahku, tempat dimana aku dan Ichigo kecil bermain dulu. Aku kembali tersenyum menginggat hal itu.

"Ichigo..." ku ucapkan namanya pelan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seseorang yang sangat tak asing di telingaku. Aku menoleh dan ku lihat seorang laki-laki menatapku.

"Nii-sama.. Ah tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Nii-sama?" tanyaku dengan memasang senyum palsu yang biasa ku tunjukkan.

"Kaien mencarimu. Sebaiknya kau melihatnya." jawabnya lalu beliau melangkah menuju dapur menuju sang istri, Hisana. Ya, Byakuya adalah kakak iparku yang menikahi kakakku setahun lalu.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku menuju ke ruang tamu. Dan ku lihat seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam, celana hitam, bermata hitam, berambut hitam dan berhitam hitam (?).

"Senpai?" batinku. Kulirik ia sekilas dan ia tersenyum. Aku tersipu.

"Yo, Rukia." sapanya. Aku menuju ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tumben senpai kemari?" tanyaku.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Rukia. Panggil aku seperti dulu saja, ya? Kaien, hanya Kaien." pintanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jarinya ke arah yang tak jelas.

"Ah? Terasa tidak sopan saja sen, maksudku Kaien." ucapku kagok. Ia memberiku sebuah tas belanjaan. Ku lirik sedikit dan ternyata isinya adalah kue brownis coklat yang sangat menggiurkan. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan termanisku dan ia menggangguk. Aku senang sampai-sampai memeluk Kaien.

"Ru-Rukia." ucapnya dan aku tersadar. Aku tersipu malu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinggaku dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ku harap kau tidak dimiliki siapapun. Karena hatiku, masih tertancap padamu. Tunggulah saatnya nanti." ucapnya yang sedikit membuatku risih karena geli. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku dan berdiri lalu ia menemui Nii-sama ku, Byakuya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun perasaanku tidak nyaman. Tak berapa lama ia menemuiku lagi dan membawa barang-barangnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Rukia. Sampai jumpa lagi." ucapnya dengan merekahkan senyumnya. Aku hanya mematung dan tak dapat berbuat apa apa.

*~o0o~*

**KEESOKAN HARINYA **

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**

"Hei, midget. Kau kenapa, murung sekali?" tanyanya padaku yang tengah melihat langit dibalik kaca sekolah.

"Aku...hanya tak menyangka. Kita yang selama ini sahabat sejak kecil, menjadi pacar." ucapku lirih. Ia menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk didepan mejaku.

"Kau tidak senang ya?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangannya dan ia letakkan diatas bangku. Aku menatap mata musim gugurnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku senang menjadi pacarmu. Tapi, kau tetap saja menyebalkan seperti dulu, jeruk." ucapku. Mukanya merah padam. Entah dia tengah marah atau malu. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Oh iya, aku ingin kau ikut denganku sepulang sekolah ini. Kau tak boleh menolaknya, midget." ajaknya paksa. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku ada latihan untuk olimpiade bahasa inggris, jeruk. Kalau kau mau, tunggulah aku pulang. Tidak lama, kok." ucapnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum (baca : nyengir) kepadaku.

"Tidak masalah, midget. Aku tau kok, thanks ya kau tak menolakku, midget." ucapnya seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempatnya.

*~o0o~*

**02.00 PM**

Seorang laki-laki berambut orange berdiri di depan mobil sport orange-nya itu. Ia tengah melihat jam dan mengendus kesal. Tiba tiba datanglah seorang perempuan berlari terengah engah menuju arah sang laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Hey midget, kau lama sekali." ucapnya datar. Aku hanya mengendus kesal. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menyeretku ke dalam mobilnya dan ia memasuki mobilnya.

"Pegangan, aku mau ngebut." pintanya. Aku hanya sweat drop. Apanya yang mau dipegang? Ini kan mobil? Ia langsung menancap gas dan pergi menuju suatu tempat.

*~o0o~*

"Oh Ichigo, aku bisa mati kalau kau ngebut seperti ini lagi." batinku. Mobil Ichigo berhenti, ku rasa kita sampai. Aku melihat keluar kaca mobilnya dan aku takjub seketika melihat sebuah taman indah menghiasi kota Karakura ini.

"Taman ini masih baru dibuat dan selesai seminggu lalu. Jadi maklum kalau kau belum tau." ujarnya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menyeretku (?) ke tengah taman.

Setiap hembusan angin yang ku temui disini, terasa nyaman. Ku rentangkan kedua tanganku dan ku tutup mataku perlahan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku. Aku kaget dan segera ku buka mataku. Ku lihat hanya warna orange dimana-mana. Mulutku tertahan ketika aku ingin berucap sesuatu. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian ku lihat sosok Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi?" tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya dan beralih ke bibirku. Wajahku memerah, aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ku lihat sosok seorang perempuan berambut ungu dikuncir itu berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Lalu ia melirik ke arahku. Aku terkejut dan membalik arah.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Ichigo kaget melihat sikap Rukia, namun dengan sigap ia memeluk leher Rukia yang mungil itu dari belakang. Rukia terkejut tapi ia berusaha bersikap wajar. Ia memegang tangan Ichigo yang tengah memeluk lehernya.

"Aishiteru, Rukia." ucap Ichigo yang tengah berbisik ditelinga Rukia.

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo."

Tak di sangka sesuatu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Rukia. Ia terdiam dan Ichigo membalikkan arah Rukia ke hadapannya, namun Rukia tak mau menampakan wajahnya dan hanya tertunduk. Ia sontak kaget melihat sosok Senna yang tengah menghilang dari sana.

"Bawa aku pulang." ucap Rukia kepada sang kekasih.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita baru saja disini kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ku mohon, bawa aku pulang." ucap Rukia lalu ia menatap wajah Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut melihat wajah Rukia yang sembab setelah menangis. Ia tak mengerti. Apa ia berbuat sesuatu yang salah padanya. Ichigo mulai membawa kekasihnya ke dalam mobil dan mengantarnya pulang.

*~o0o~*

**KUCHIKI's HOUSE**

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku menyuruhmu untuk membawaku pulang. Maaf ya?" ucap Rukia tertunduk. Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah. Nanti aku yang repot kalau kau sakit. Sana." ucap Ichigo dengan gaya mengusir. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju rumah. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya.

*~o0o~*

"Sekarang aku tau ini benar-benar salah. Aku salah mencintainya. Dia masih memiliki orang lain. Aku tak pantas untuknya. Aku tak pantas bersamanya. Aku...aku...aku hanya pelariannya." ucap Rukia yang tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan bagaimanapun, Senna adalah pacar Ichigo. Dia pasti sakit mengetahui hal ini. Aku tak mau hubungan mereka hancur karenaku. Maaf, Ichigo. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau tak bisa hidup dalam dua hati." lanjutnya dan air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Byakuya yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

*~o0o~*

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**

Ting tong teng tong..

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir, semua murid berhamburan keluar kecuali Ichigo. Ia masih melihat tas Rukia yang tergeletak rapi diatas meja tempatnya.

**ICHIGO P.O.V**

Aku binggung, kenapa hari ini Rukia menghindar dariku? Kenapa hari ini ia berbeda?

Seperti ketika aku ingin berbicara dengannya dikelas, ia bilang ia mau izin ke toilet, ketika aku ingin menyapanya, ia menghindar. Rukia, ada apa denganmu?

*~o0o~*

"ICHIGO!!!" teriak seorang perempuan yang langsung memelukku. Aku terkejut, amat terkejut. Ku lihat rambut ungu yang dikuncirnya. Ia menangis dalam dekapanku.

"Senna? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku datar.

"Ichigo, maafkan aku. Aku tau kau ingin aku selalu ada disisimu. Maafkan aku yang egois. Maafkan aku yang tidak ada saat kau butuh sampai kau berselingkuh seperti ini. Ini salahku." ucapnya sambil mendekapku semakin erat. Aku binggung, memang ku akui aku berselingkuh selama ini dengan Rukia. Tapi...

"Aku akan melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau mau memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya, Ichigo. Kau mau kan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku semakin kebinggungan. Pandanganku mulai terbius karena aku melihat Rukia tengah melihat adeganku dengan Senna dibalik pintu kelas ini. Ia hanya terdiam melihat kami. Rukia, maafkan aku.

"Aishiteru, Ichigo." ucap Senna sambil mencium bibirku. Aku terkejut. Ku lihat Rukia yang tengah terkejut pula dengan kejadian ini. Aku tak tahan melihatnya yang tengah meneteskan air mata. Lalu ia berlari entah kemana.

"RUKIA!!!" teriakku sambil melepas ciuman Senna dan ingin mengejarnya. Namun Senna menahan tanganku.

"Tetaplah disini, Ichigo." ucapnya lirih.

*~o0o~*

**RUKIA P.O.V**

"Bodoh, kenapa aku menangis seperti ini? Padahal belum tentu ia begini kan? Rukia tenanglah. Bukannya ini yang kau mau? Mereka telah kembali bersatu. Itu kan yang kau mau? Kau tak mau kan membuat hubungan mereka hancur karenamu? Tapi kenapa, rasanya sakit sekali..." batinku. Aku terus berlari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipiku. Seseorang yang amat ku cintai, akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku. Walau itu yang ku mau. Tapi rasanya sakit sekali.

"RUKIA???!!!" teriakan seseorangan yang amat sangat familiar bagiku terdengar dikupingku. Ku percepat lariku namun sia-sia. Seseorang tengah menangkap lengan bajuku dan mendekapku.

"Rukia, bisa ku jelaskan. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"DIAM!" bentakku sambil menyelanya. Aku menyikut perutnya yang membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Aku mengusap air mataku dan tersenyum.

"Ichigo, kau fikir aku menyukaimu? Bodoh sekali kau ini. Aku hanya kasihan padamu. Aku tau kok selama ini kau masih menjadi pacar gadis itu. Sudahlah, jangan mengejarku. Kau itu cuma pelarian buatku. Aku ini masih punya pacar kok." ucapku berusaha menutupi piluku. Biar aku dibencipun tak apa asal ia bahagia.

"Rukia..."

"Kenapa? Nggak percaya? Kau bisa tanya pada kakakku. Namanya Kaien. Dia lelaki yang baik. Hubunganku sedang renggang saja dengannya. Karena itu aku melampiaskannya padamu. Dirimu hanya untuk sesaat. Jadi jangan mengejarku lagi." ucapku lalu aku berlari menjauhinya. Sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaanku saat ini. Benarkan?

*~o0o~*

**ICHIGO P.O.V**

Aku tidak mengejarnya lagi. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah danau dan merenung disana.

"Rukia, benarkah yang kau katakan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku terdiam. Pilu.

Tiba-tiba hujan mengalir deras, menutupiku dan menggantikan air mataku yang tak dapat keluar sedikitpun. Tat kala aku menatap langit senja, ku lihat wajahnya menyinari langit mendung itu.

*~o0o~*

Kanashiku naru NYUUSU datte

Kikitaku mo nai uwasa datte

Mimi wo fusaide shiranai furi shitatte

Sukima kara koborete kokoro nurasuno

**//"Ohayou, jeruk."//**

[Biarlah ini menjadi berita yang membuatku depresi

Biarlah ini menjadi rumor yang aku harap aku takkan mendengarnya

(Aku) menutup telingaku dan pura-pura tidak tahu apapun

Hatiku penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan]

**//"Kau jelek kalau lagi patah hati, jeruk."//**

Sekai no dokoka dekitto

(sugu ni mitsukete hoshii)

Ano hi no atashi no youni

(hayaku mitsukete hoshii)

Namida korae nagara

Genjitsu ni mayoi nagara

Sagashite iru no tsugi no DOA wo…

Find me

**//"Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"//**

[Suatu tempat di sana

(Aku berharap kau segera menemukanku)

Begitulah diriku sejak dahulu

(Aku berharap kau cepat-cepat menemukanku)

Sambil aku menahan air mataku

Karena aku (semakin) menghilang dari kenyataan

Aku mencari di sampingku…

Find me]

**//"Berhenti memanggilku midget, jeruk. Walau kita sudah pacaran, kenapa masih panggil gitu?"//**

Doryoku wa itsumo mie nikui

Kodoku wa aijou wo motomete iru

Mimi wo sumashite kikoete kita LOVE SONG

Heya no sumikko hitori de kokoro furueta

**//"Tidak. Aku senang menjadi pacarmu. Tapi, kau tetap saja menyebalkan seperti dulu, jeruk."//**

[Pekerjaan berat tidak selalu tampak mudah

Kesepian sedang memohon-mohon cinta

Mendengar dengan penuh perasaan pada lagu cinta

Sendirian di sudut kamar, hatiku mengharap dengan cemas]

**//"Tidak masalah, midget. Aku tau kok, thanks ya kau tak menolakku, midget."//**

TEREBI ni utsutteta bashou wa

(aozora ga kirei datta)

Imademo dokoka ni atte

(hayaku mitsukete hoshii)

Namida korae nagara

Genjitsu ni mayoi nagara

Sagashite iru no tsugi no DOA wo…

Find me

**//"Taman ini masih baru dibuat dan selesai seminggu lalu. Jadi maklum kalau kau belum tau."//**

[Tempat yang muncul di TV

(Langit birunya sangat indah)

Aku harap di tempat itu

(Kau akan segera menemukanku)

Sambil aku menahan air mataku

Karena aku (semakin) menghilang dari kenyataan

Aku mencari di sampingku…

Find me]

**//"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi?"//**

Dousureba ii no ka wakara naku naru tabi

Mitsukete hoshii yo to sakende iru

Ima mo kawaranai

**//"Aishiteru, Rukia."//**

[Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

Aku berteriak "Aku mohon kau segera menemukanku"

Walaupun begitu, keadaannya masih sama]

**//"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo."//**

Sekai no dokoka dekitto

(sugu ni mitsukete hoshii)

Ano hi no atashi no youni

(hayaku mitsukete hoshii)

Namida korae nagara

Genjitsu ni mayoi nagara

Sagashite iru no tsugi no DOA wo…

Find me

**//"Ichigo, kau fikir aku menyukaimu? Bodoh sekali kau ini. Aku hanya kasihan padamu. Aku tau kok selama ini kau masih menjadi pacar gadis itu. Sudahlah, jangan mengejarku. Kau itu cuma pelarian buatku. Aku ini masih punya pacar kok."//**

[Suatu tempat di sana

(Aku berharap kau segera menemukanku)

Begitulah diriku sejak dahulu

(Aku berharap kau cepat-cepat menemukanku)

Sambil aku menahan air mataku

Karena aku (semakin) menghilang dari kenyataan

Aku mencari di sampingku…

Find me]

**//"Kenapa? Nggak percaya? Kau bisa tanya pada kakakku. Namanya Kaien. Dia lelaki yang baik. Hubunganku sedang renggang saja dengannya. Karena itu aku melampiaskannya padamu. Dirimu hanya untuk sesaat. Jadi jangan mengejarku lagi."//**

*~o0o~*

Aku tak percaya jika ia benar-benar melakukan ini padaku. Ku alihkan pandanganku menuju kearah langit berada.

"Ichigo bodoh. Hiks..." ku dengar suara orang yang sangat ingin ku temui. Walau terdengar samar, aku yakin. Itu pasti dia. Perlahan namun pasti, ku telusuri suara tersebut dan ku lihat Rukia tengah menyendiri dibawah jembatan. Bersembunyi dari derasnya air hujan yang menyimpulkan tangisannya. Aku terdiam, ingin ku dengar kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Padahal aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan persahabatan kita maupun menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku tak mau gara-gara aku kau putus dengan pacarmu. Hiks.. Aku rela, aku rela walau kau membenciku, BAKA JERUK!" kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Rukia itu sontak membuatku terkejut. Tak ku sangka ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Rukia, maafkan aku. Aku tak menyadari apa yang kau lakukan. Aku tak sadar perkataanmu itu adalah tentang diriku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke arahnya. Ia terkejut melihatku. Ingin kabur.

"Aishiteru, Rukia." ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Rukia terkejut dan ia mematung. Aku langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Rukia." ucapku pelan. Tubuhku menggigil dan air mataku akhirnya jatuh setetes demi setetes.

"Ichigo, kau...menangis?" tanya Rukia yang amat terkejut ketika melihatku menangis. Aku tertunduk. Ia membalas pelukanku erat dan mulai menangis. Kami pun menangis bersama.

"Ichigo, maaf kau.."

"Lupakan... Lupakan semuanya. Yang ku inginkan hanya...kau." ucapku kembali lirih. Ku lepas pelukanku dan ku tatap mata violetnya. Semakin dekat, dan dekat. Aku mencium bibir mungil itu. Masih dengan sisa tangisan yang menderu membasahi pipi kami.

*~o0o~*

Hujan pun berhenti. Matahari dan pelangi mulai menerangi bumi dan hati kami.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Ichigo, lalu... Bukankah kau masih bersama Senna?" tanya Rukia dengan senyum masamnya.

"Oh, aku menolak permintaannya. Kita putus tadi." jawab Ichigo dengan santainya.

**FLASH BACK**

"Tetaplah disini, Ichigo." ucap Senna sambil menahan tangan Ichigo.

"Maaf Senna, aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." ucap Ichigo sambil melepas tangan Senna.

"Tunggu! Setidaknya, beritahu alasannya padaku." ucap Senna dengan mata penuh harap. Ichigo menghela nafasnya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi, aku lebih mencintai Rukia. Sejak dulu, sebelum kita bersama. Lagipula, kau dan dia berbeda jauh. Sifat kalian, sangat berbeda. Rukia itu sabar, dia selalu ada disaat aku butuh. Padahal dia juga ikut olimpiade sepertimu. Dia tidak menolakku. Bahkan dia rela ku jadikan selir hatiku. Karena dia mencintaiku. Sekarang aku harus mengejarnya." Ichigo mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, tangannya kembali tertahan.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." jawab Senna.

"Cintamu tak sebanding dengan cinta yang Rukia berikan untukku." jelas Ichigo dan ia mulai pergi meninggalkan Senna yang terpuruk karenanya.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

*~o0o~*

"APA? Kau putus karena aku? Tidak tidak, kau harus kembali padanya. Aku tidak..." ucapan Rukia terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Ichigo menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, midget. Yang ku cintai itu kau, bukan dia." ucapan itu langsung membuat wajah Rukia memerah dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Aishiteru, Ichigo."

"Aishiteru yo, Rukia."

*~o0o~*

Disisi lain terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang mirip dengan Ichigo melintasi daerah yang mereka tempati dengan memakai paying. Ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat Rukia dengan Ichigo tengah berpelukan, ia tersenyum lembut dan kembali berjalan. Rukia melirik laki laki itu dan tersenyum.

"Kaien-senpai.."

**OWARI**

**Huhuhu, tangan Ruru pegel buatnya. Bayangin buat segini dalam waktu 3 jam tanpa henti. Huft~**

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah mensuport saya dari awal. Arigatou gozaimasu~**

**Terus juga terima kasih buat...**

**Rukia + Ichigo : Huhuhuhuhuhu.. Hiks.. Hiks..**

**Ruru : Kalian kenapa?**

**Rukia : Terharu karena ngeliat nih fanfic.. Hiks..**

**Ichigo : Kepedesan abis ngiris bawang 1 kilo. Hiks~**

**Ruru : Jyah, neha neha wae akang Ichi..**

**Renji + Kaien : Hweee~ *ngelap ingus masing-masing***

**Ruru : Ikh kenapa sih? Kalian juga terharu?**

**Renji : Kagak, nih aku lagi kepedesan makan rujak yang cabe-nya 20 biji. Hiks~ mau?**

**Ruru : Hwe? Ogah. =.="**

**Kaien : Kalo aku gara-gara tanganku sakit abis maku pagar malah tanganku yang kena. Hiks~ *ngemut tangan***

**Ruru : Weleh weleh~**

**OMAKE**

"Eh eh, liat apaan tuh?" tanya Rukia.

"Orang lagi naik sepeda motor kan? Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kyaaaaa... Keren..." puji Rukia. Ichigo masang muka jeles.

"Hn." ikut-ikutan Sasuke.

"Liat deh Ichigo, keren banget kan? Hwa~" Rukia histeris.

"Apanya yang keren?" tanya Ichigo malas.

"Itu loh. Boneka chappy yang ada di gantungan kunci motornya. Mau mau~" ucap Rukia histeris. Ichigo pingsan.

"Lho? Eh? ICHIGO?? Jangan pingsan dulu. Bayar dulu nih baksonya. Kabur ah~" ucap Rukia. Dan ia segera kabur dari pemilik bakso yang ganas kepada laki-laki. Yumichika. Yahahahaha

**GAJE**

**Review Please**

↓ **Click here ↓**


End file.
